Douce adolescence
by Haloa
Summary: Cette fic tente de répondre à deux questions : Comment Nappa est-il devenu chauve ? et pourquoi Raditz a-t-il des cheveux aussi longs ? Chapitre deux : la communication. Chap 3 : Végéta aussi va à l'école !
1. Chapter 1

**Douce adolescence.**

_Vaisseau amiral de Freezer ...aire de lancement des capsules spatiales ( ou space pods)..._

-"Raddiiiiiitz ! Viens ici tout de suite !"hurlait à plein poumon un Nappa dans la fleur de l'âge.

-"C'est bon, ça va !" répondait Radditz, 15 ans tout juste et déjà les cheveux lui arrivant aux bas du dos ..." Pas la peine de crier comme ça, j'arrive !"

-"Radditz ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton vaisseau ?"

-"C'est cool hein ! J'ai fini de le repeindre hier soir !"

-"Radditz ...Pourquoi est-il VERT ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bonbonnes à l'arrière ?"

-"Oh ça ? Ce sont des moteurs à propulsion ! Et le vert ben ...c'est pour faire plus écolo !"

-"Dis ...Nappa ? C'est quoi un écolo ?"l' interrompit le petit prince, alors âgé de 6 ans.

-"Plus tard Végéta ! Plus tard ...", soupira Nappa...

-"J'ai décidé de ne plus utiliser l'énergie atomique ! Dans un soucis écologique, je reviens à la propulsion à l'hydrogène et contribue ainsi à diminuer la pollution du vide sidéral ! De même, grace à ces panneaux solaires installés en ceinture sur ma capsule, j'utiliserai l'énergie du soleil lors de mes entrées dans l'atmosphère des planètes que nous visiterons ! De fait, je réduirais considérablement les gaz à effet de serre, protégeant ainsi la faune et la flore !" récita Radditz d'un seul trait devant Nappa, abasourdi et s'arrachant déjà quelques cheveux.

A quelques mètres d'eux, se tenaient deux autres soldats de Freezer.

-"Hey Nappa ! Radditz devrait connecter son cerveau à une éolienne, vu tout l'air qu'il a entre les deux oreilles, ça marcherait !"dit l'un d'eux, hilare.

-"Tu vois !" répondit Nappa,furieux, "à cause de toi nous sommes la risée de ce vaisseau !"

-"Pfft ...Vous les vieux vous ne savez que détruire ce qui vous entoure sans même faire attention à l'environnement ! Et la taxe carbone ? T'en as entendu parler de la taxe carbone ? Moi au moins je ne détruirais plus l'équivalent d'un hectare de fôret à chaque mission !"

"Mais quelle fôret ? On vit sur un vaisseau spatial à des années-lumières d'un seul tronc d'arbre ! Et notre mission est et a TOUJOURS été de TUER et DETRUIRE DES PLANETES !"hurlait Nappa, une poignée de cheveux dans chaque main.

-"Cool vieux ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas être chauve à 40 ans !"

"Mais ...Mais ...COMMENT peux-tu être devenu ECOLO en une nuit ?"

-"Je crois bien que c'est pire que ça", coupa l'autre soldat de Freezer, "il est devenu ...un ado !"

-"Ben en fait, je ne suis pas seulement devenu écolo, je suis aussi devenu végétarien ..."

-"QUOI ? VEGETARIEN ? Mais ...Mais nous sommes des Sayains ! Nous sommes CARNIVORES !"

-"Euh ...Nappa ? C'est quoi un ...un végéterrien ?" coupa Végéta tout en tirant sur la cape de Nappa.

-"Plus tard Végéta ! Plus tard ..."lui répondit Nappa, dont la calvitie prenait soudain une plus grande dimension...

-"Je ne tuerais plus d'animaux pour me nourrir ! ... En revanche, je continuerai à tuer les populations que Freezer aura demandé !"

-"Mais ...c'est un raisonnement ABSURDE !" criait Nappa.

-"Dis Nappa ? Il y a une drôle d'odeur dans la capsule de Radditz !" ajouta le Prince tout en se pinçant les narines.

-"Quelle odeur ?" demanda Nappa tout en se rapprochant de l'intérieur de la capsule, puis après avoir humé l'air : "Raddiiiitz ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas fumer cette saloperie ?"

-"pfft ... Détends toi ! ça apaise les douleurs liés aux coups que l'on reçoit de Freezer et en cours de mission ! C'est purement médicinal !"

-"Oh dit Nappa, je peux en avoir aussi ?"

-"Végéta, NON !"

-"Mais c'est pas juste, je suis le Prince et tu dois me donner tout ce que je veux !" hurla Végéta tout en hurlant et en tapant du pied !

Nappa était désemparé, son cauchemar s'arrêterait-il un jour ?

-"Cela suffit ! Radditz, tu vas me jeter cette merde dans les toilettes et plus vite que ça ! Et coupes moi ces cheveux longs ! On dirait un ...un ..."

-"Un quoi dit ?"demanda Végéta piqué de curiosité.

-"Ah non ! Pas mes cheveux longs ! C'est mon identité !"

-"J'abandonne ..."soupira Nappa...

-"Allez t'en fait pas Nappa", dit l'un des soldats assistants à la scène, sur un ton compatissant, "ça lui passera ...Et il te reste encore quelques années avant d'affronter l'adolescence de ton prince ...essaie de garder quelques cheveux pour celui là !" ajouta-t-il tout en désignant Végéta.

_Et voilà pourquoi, quelques 20 années plus tard, lors de leur arrivée sur Terre, Nappa était chauve ...et Radditz avait les cheveux jusqu'aux genoux._

**Fin. **

(hi hi ...)


	2. Problème de communication

_N.A : Je ne pensais pas y donner une suite, mais voici seulement un autre oneshot sur L'adolescence de Radditz et ses conséquences sur ce pauvre ce qui est de mes deux autres fics en cours, je ne les ai pas oublié, promis, les suites arrivent..._

**Chapitre 2 : La communication.**

_A bord du vaisseau de Freezer, à des années-lumière de la Terre..._

-"Alors Nappa, tu as toujours des problèmes avec Radditz ?" demanda l'un des soldats de Freezer au plus âgé des Sayains, 30 ans seulement mais déjà porteur d'une calvitie avancée.

-"C'est de pire en pire ...Parfois je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il me dit ! Et des _je kiffe_ par ci et des_ lol_ par là ..."lui répondit Nappa, d'un ton las et désespéré.

-"C'est l'adolescence qui veut ça... mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer !"tenta de le rassurer le soldat.

_Et quelques heures plus tard, une fois dans leur quartier, de retour de mission..._

-"Non, non et non , Radditz, tu n'auras pas de nouveau scouter !"

-"Mais c'est pas juste ! Dodoria et Zarbon en ont reçu un, eux !"

-"Mais Zarbon et Dodoria font partie de l'élite et toi non ! De plus, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches au tien ..."

-"Mais le mien est tout pourrave, il a au moins cinq ans de retard ! Le leur est cent fois plus précis et permet d'avertir de la présence d'une force supérieure à la mienne à plus de 1000 kilomètres de distance ! Ils bénéficient aussi des SMS et appels illimités en direction de toutes les planètes et bases stellaires de Freezer ...et même au delà des frontières des territoires occupés le soir et les week-end ...Grave, mais j'ai trop la haine, moi, avec mon forfait bloqué !... En plus, ils ont changé le design et existe en deux couleurs : rouge ou vert ! Allez soit cool, tu peux m'en acheter un !"suppliait Radditz.

-"J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec ou non, le tien est suffisant !"répondit Nappa qui sentait déjà ses derniers cheveux se détacher de son cuir chevelu.

-"Et puis de toute façon, n'importe qui sur ce vaisseau a une force supérieure à la tienne "ajouta le petit Végéta, d'un air moqueur.

-"Et puis à quoi te serviraient-ils, ces appels illimités ? Qui appellerais-tu ? On effectue toujours nos missions ensemble, rien que nous trois!"

-"Mais Nappa ..."

-" Maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces nouveaux scouters. Au lit !"

-"Mais il n'est que 9 heures, il est trop tôt pour se coucher !" se plaignait le petit Prince.

-"Peut-être mais demain, on a _purge_ !"répondit Nappa d'une voix autoritaire, avant d'éteindre la lumière dans leur dortoir.

-"Au fait", demanda Nappa à Radditz quelques minutes seulement après avoir stopper la discussion, "c'est quoi un SMS?"

-"Pfft ..." soupira Radditz, "faut te mettre à la page, vieux, ça veut dire : Scouter Mobile System ..."

-"oh ..."


	3. Végéta à l'école ?

**Végéta à l'école ?**

Nappa, le regard sombre, marchait en direction de la salle d'entrainement, lorsqu'il croisa un autre soldat avec lequel il conversait de temps en temps.

-« Bonjour Nappa ! Tu t'entraînes seul aujourd'hui ? Où sont ton Prince et Radditz ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux, devant l'air soucieux de Nappa.

-« Et bien …Radditz est à la cafétéria, en train de manger … »

-« Ah ces adolescents ! Ils ont tout le temps faim ! »

-« Ouais …en même temps …c'est Radditz ! …Je l'ai toujours connu affamé, ado ou pas ! » Soupira Nappa.

-« Et le petit Végéta, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

-« Il est à l'école… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu as bien entendu ! Freezer insiste pour qu'il reçoive un minimum de connaissances : lecture, écriture, langues étrangères et …mathématique ! »

-« Oh …Le pauvre. »

-« Pauvre prof tu veux dire …Je sens que cela va encore mal se finir...pour moi. » soupira de nouveau Nappa.

…

...

...

_**Quelque part sur le vaisseau de Freezer, dans ce qui ressemble à une petite salle de classe…**_

-« Bonjour Prince Végéta. Aujourd'hui, je vais t'interroger sur la leçon de la semaine dernière : la soustraction et la division ! » Annonça le professeur assigné au petit Végéta. Ce dernier, pressé d'en finir, avait bien du mal à rester assis sur sa chaise. Devant lui, sur son pupitre, se trouvaient une feuille blanche et un stylo.

-« Voici les énoncés des problèmes. » Dit le professeur tout en tournant le dos à Végéta pour faire face au tableau noir.

**Problème n°1 **

_Si l'Empereur Cold venait à être assassiné, Freezer et son frère Cooler aurait à se partager la totalité des planètes, étoiles et lunes acquises par leur père aux cours de ces deux dernières décennies. Sachant que l'aîné, Cooler, hériterait de 3/4 des lunes, de 2/5 des étoiles et de 2/3 des planètes et que le nombre total de lunes est le double de la somme planète + étoile, quel sera l'héritage de Freezer ?_

**Problème n°2 **

_La planète Xissée, nouvellement conquise par Freezer compte 3 900 756 218 habitants._

_Sachant que les forces spéciales de Freezer ont à elles seules éliminé les 3/5èmes de la population et que Freezer en a tué 2 376 000, combien de Xisséens restent-ils à exterminer ?_

-« Voilà. Tu as une heure pour résoudre ces deux problèmes ! » Annonça le professeur au petit Prince.

…

...

…_**Et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard …dans la salle de commandement du vaisseau.**_

-« Seigneur Freezer ! Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger … » Annonça l'un des soldats de Freezer, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

-« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

-« C'est …C'est le Prince des Sayains…Végéta … »

-« Et bien qu'a-t-il fait ? » Soupira Freezer.

-« Il a …Il a encore tué son professeur … » Lâcha le soldat tout en regardant le bout de ses bottes.

-« Et bien remplacez-le ! » Lui dit alors Freezer.

-« Mais c'est que …C'était le dernier ! »

-« Grr …Je vois…Faites venir Nappa immédiatement ! » Hurla alors le tyran.

**FIN.**


End file.
